youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Sn ch
sn ch is a YouTube channel and web series created back in May 30, 2015 which centers around three people, Tyler, Mason, and David with Tyler recording short 10-30 second vlog clips of them hanging out while all of the sudden it ends with a disturbing twist. It has been observed by some to be some video series or an Alternate Reality Game. It has also been shown that they live in Lehigh Acres, Florida according to their first video in the "snncch" series. Content snncch (Season 1) So far, there are 2 series of YouTube videos. The first series of videos ("snncch" playlist, May 30th, 2015) start with what appears to be 2 people in their car parked in front of a convince store waiting for their one other friend to buy alcohol. When the guy they were waiting for at the convince store finally comes back to the car with alcohol and also what appears to be a Best Buy employee shirt suggesting that he works at a local Best Buy store. The guy recording on his phone explains that they are going to recording in case something funny happens. They then drive to a Mcdonald's drive thru where the bearded guy starts singing "Heartbreak Hotel" (by Elvis Presley) but then couldn't remember the rest of the lyrics by then while being patient waiting at the drive thru. After they get their meal, we see them driving to their house while one of the guys ask of what is the stupidest thing they have ever done in public and the guy recording mentions one of the three guys' names, Mason which is the breaded grey shirt guy. Though it was never mention what it was that was embarrassing that Mason did. We later on see the three inside the cameraman's house in a brown room (probably the basement) playing a world map puzzling game where all of the sudden a strange noise from a baby monitor placed on top of a dresser-like furniture was heard from the guy recording. They then take a close look on the baby monitor making the noise and notice that the baby monitor will act up if the guy recording touches the antenna which is where the Best Buy employee mentions his name Tyler. They also realise that the baby monitor still goes on when they plug it off and seems to change frequnices when moving it around. After they stop playing around with it. Tyler is seen on his PC probably gaming and then Mason starts rambling about stuff where it's interrupted by a loud bang in a room behind the white door in the room. The Best buy employee hides from what is coming from the room behind the white door making the noise. Then the Best Buy guy attempts to open the door but grabs Tyler's phone and then go to the room behind the white door which appears to be a storage area. When going there, Tyler claims that the screen on his phone is black while they unoticably capture what appears to be a black suit guy in a white mask which only shows horizontally half of it. The screen becomes black for a little while which was basically Tyler's hand covering up the screen with the baby monitor turned on, after that we see the three getting out of the room and get back into the brown room and claim to not see anything strange until the last video of the first series of videos ends. TGltYm8= The second series of YouTube ("TGltYm8=" playlist, May 1st, 2016) starts off with the same 3 people but lounging at the backyard sun room at Tyler's house (the same house as last time) gambling around and also taking place a year after the first series of videos was released. They then notice a pair human hands peeked through the shutters of the next door neighbors home which they don't seem to bother that much about. They then go outside to play with Tyler's 4 dogs. After they all go back inside of the sun room they said that they would get something to drink but ending up playing "Dark Souls 3" on an Xbox One in Tyler's living room. The 3 then drive to a Publix grocery store and ended up finding what they mention to be two girls Katy and Catherine. After meeting them for a little short amount of time with Mason singing, the 3 alone continue to go inside grocery store where they journey looking for bar and get cookies and also make fun of a guy crying at an aisle. When they get out of the grocery store, Tyler notices a baby bottle left on one of the pillars with them laughing at the baby bottle left there. After they go back home, we can see the 3 playing Monopoly while Mason argues about forming an alliance during the game while all of the sudden a noise was heard from the backyard which made the electricity go off and then the door from the sun room breaks off and they start to freak out about it and watch the mysterious creature or person outside in the backyard until this last video of the second series of videos end. Its unknown if a third series of videos will be made despite none have been made at all in this year of May. Characters Tyler Tyler is one of the three main protagonists in the series with him being the one to record everything and also the one who never showed his face. David(?) Possibly named David, is one of the three main protagonists who is shown to be a Best buy employee in the "snncch" series but is shown to wear a beanie and an Adventure Time t-shirt covered with a blue long sleeved shirt in "TGltYm8=" series. Mason Mason is one of the three main protagonists that is shown to sprout a bread and wears a grey shirt in the "snncch" series and a blue long sleeved one in the "TGltYm8=" series. Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015